familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colusa County, California
Colusa County is a county located in the Central Valley of the U.S. state of California, northwest of state capital Sacramento. As of 2000, its population was 18,804. The county seat is Colusa. History Colusa County is one of the original counties of California, created in 1850 at the time of statehood. Parts of the county's territory were given to Tehama County in 1856 and to Glenn County in 1891. The county was named after two Mexican land grants; Coluses (1844) and Colus (1845). The name of the county in the original state legislative act of 1850 was spelled Colusi, and often in newspapers was spelled Coluse. The word is derived from the name of a Native American tribe living on the west side of the Sacramento River. The name was changed to Colusa shortly after . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,995 km² (1,156 sq mi). 2,980 km² (1,151 sq mi) of it is land and 14 km² (6 sq mi) of it (0.48%) is water. A large number of streams drain the county including Elk Creek and Salt Creek. The county's eastern boundary is formed, in part, by the Sacramento River. Cities and other communities There are two incorporated cities in Colusa County: *Colusa *Williams There is one census-designated place: *Arbuckle Other unincorporated settlements include *College City *Grimes *Maxwell *Princeton *Sites *Stonyford Adjacent counties * Yolo County—south * Lake County—west * Glenn County—north * Butte County—northeast * Sutter County—east Transportation Major highways * Interstate 5 * California State Route 16 * California State Route 20 * California State Route 45 Public transportation Colusa County Transit runs buses from Colusa to Williams, Arbuckle, Grimes and College City, with limited service to Maxwell. Airports Colusa County Airport is a general-aviation airport located near the city of Colusa. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 18,804 people, 6,097 households, and 4,578 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (16/sq mi). There were 6,774 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (6/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 64.29% White, 0.55% Black or African American, 2.33% Native American, 1.21% Asian, 0.39% Pacific Islander, 26.68% from other races, and 4.54% from two or more races. 46.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 58.7% spoke English and 40.4% Spanish as their first language. There were 6,097 households out of which 41.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.6% were married couples living together, 9.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.9% were non-families. 21.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.01 and the average family size was 3.51. In the county the population was spread out with 31.6% under the age of 18, 10.3% from 18 to 24, 26.9% from 25 to 44, 19.8% from 45 to 64, and 11.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 103.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.8 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,062, and the median income for a family was $40,138. Males had a median income of $32,210 versus $21,521 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,730. About 13.0% of families and 16.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.5% of those under age 18 and 8.2% of those age 65 or over. Politics Colusa is a Republican-leaning county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Democrat to win a majority in the county was Lyndon Johnson in 1964. Colusa is part of California's 2nd congressional district, which is held by Republican Wally Herger. In the State Assembly, Colusa is part of the 2nd district, which is held by Republican Doug LaMalfa. In the State Senate, Colusa is part of the 4th district, which is held by Republican Sam Aanestad. See also *List of school districts in Colusa County External links *Colusa County Clerk *Colusa County Sun Herald *Colusa County Guide Category:Counties of California Category:Colusa County, California